Sembilan Permintaan
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, merupakan siswi baru di Konoha Gakuen. Kehadirannya adalah untuk membalaskan dendam dari Haruno Shion pada salah satu keturunan Uchiha Dapatkah ia merealisasikan keinginan sepupunya?/Namun. di samping membalaskan dendamnya, bisakah ia merelakan perasaannya yang kian tumbuh besar setiap hari?/remake from 9 requests/ Au, new conlflict/ Mind to RnR?


_**Sembilan Permintaan**_

_**Remake from "9 Requests"**_

_**Story © Ryuhara Haruno**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Typo (s), remake story, rush plot, DLDR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I present it for you who the readers of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Shion, kau mau mengikuti permintaan Kaasan ' kan?"

Seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang dengan warna mata cokelat susu memandang anak gadisnya yang baru berusia 15 tahun yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Shion, nama gadis itu merupakan anak satu-satunya dari Haruno Tsunade dan Haruno Dan. Gadis pirang itu kini dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Antara memilih untuk mengikuti wasiat almarhum Haruno Dan atau mengikuti keegoisan hatinya.

"Tapi a-aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Kaasan. Kaasan tahu 'kan siapa dia?" jawab Shion dengan nada getir. Sebuah rasa penyesalan timbul dihatinya ketika sorot mata Tsunade berubah menjadi sendu.

"Siapa? Sepupu Sakura itu 'kan? Apa kau tega membiarkan Kaasan tak mengikuti permintaan ayahmu? Kau adalah satu-satunya yang kupunya nak. Setelah dirimu, siapa lagi yang bisa Kaasan harapkan? Tapi ini sudah menjadi perjanjian masa lalu antara keluarga kita dan Uchiha. Mengertilah." Ujar Tsunade.

Ibu dari gadis bermata violet ini menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Shion pun mau tak mau merasa bersalah telah membuat ibunya sendiri menjadi seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan mengikuti permintaan ibunya agar menuruti wasiat Haruno Dan untuk bertunangan dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Atau mempertahankan kekasih yang telah ia cintai begitu dalam sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Sabaku no Gaara.

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

**Sasori** sedang melihat foto seorang gadis merah muda yang tersenyum sambil bermain balon di layar ponselnya. Sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajah tampannya saat mengingat momen-momen bahagia mereka sebelum pindah ke Amerika. Ya, dia adalah Sakura. Adik kecilnya yang kini sedang berada di Barcelona untuk berobat. Sakura harus mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat akan terbang ke Jepang dua tahun yang lalu. Untungnya adiknya itu selamat. Namun, beberapa tulangnya patah karena tertimpa bangkai pesawat. Dan hal inilah yang membuat ayah dan ibu mereka terpaksa membawa adiknya berobat ke rumah sakit di Barcelona untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Kini Sasori sedang mengurusi kepindahannya dari Los Angeles ke Konoha. Ia akan menetap disana dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha Gakuen. Kembali berkumpul bersama dengan adik kecilnya itu, dan melewati hari-hari bahagianya sebagai sepasang saudara yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Saku-chan, onii-chan sangat merindukanmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan berkumpul. Aku menyayangimu, Saku-chan."

.

.

.

Di belahan dunia lainnya, Sakura sudah selesai mengikuti terapinya. Ia keluar dari ruangan dokter setelah diberi beberapa saran dari dokter untuk kesehatan tulang kakinya. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata berwarna jadhe teduh menungguinya di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya saat melihat adik sepupunya itu keluar dari ruangan dokter.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa kata ayah?"

"Kata Seiro jii-san aku baik-baik saja. Ini terapi terakhirku. Dan jii-san menyuruhku untuk berjalan tanpa tongkat. Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi aku baru bisa dinyatakan pulih." Ujar Sakura.

Gaara mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura dan membuat adik sepupunya itu menggembungkan pipi.

"Gaara-nii. Rambutku kusut tau!"

"Hahaha.. Saku-chan. Kau itu lucu sekali kalau seperti itu." Gaara tersenyum memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aaaa... Gaara-nii harus menemaniku makan es krim." Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan kakak sepupunya itu. Membuat beberapa perawat yang melirik mereka terkikik geli dengan tingkah laku kedua pasangan ini.

"Sakura, lepaskan tanganmu. Mereka bisa salah paham." Bisik Gaara.

"Uhhh..." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Gaara dan berjalan duluan menggunakan tongkat.

"Hei! Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau belum sembuh benar, baka!"

Gaara pun menyusul langkah Sakura yang sudah semakin menjauh.

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Sasuke sedang duduk sendirian di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha. Mata onyx-nya memejam sebentar dan menatap kembali ke atas langit yang biru dengan hiasan awan-awan putih selembut kapas. Fikirannya melayang beberapa waktu yang lalu saat semua anggota keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di rumahnya.

Flashback

"_Jadi sudah diputuskan, Sasuke 'lah yang akan dipertunangkan dengan keluarga Haruno. Ini semua demi menuruti wasiat yang diberikan oleh almarhum Uchiha Fugaku. Aku, Madara Uchiha sebagai anggota klan Uchiha yang tertua sudah merundingkan hal ini sebelumnya dengan yang lain. Maka dari itu, Sasuke apakah kau bersedia?" Tanya Madara._

_Sasuke hanya berdecih dan tak menanggapi keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh kakeknya itu. Persetan dengan rundingan. Dengan siapa ia berunding? Paling hanya dengan sesama tetua klan Uchiha yang memanfaatkan pertunangan ini untuk mengeruk bisnis seluas mungkin. Menjalin kerja sama dengan Klan Haruno yang terkenal hebat dalam dunia medis dan membuat harta mereka bertambah banyak. Mereka semua lupa bahwa yang menjalani ini adalah dia. Seharusnya Sasuke juga diajak berunding jika mereka menghargainya. Bukan memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa sepengetahuannya dan baru mengumumkan hasilnya sekarang._

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sahut Mikoto._

_Mata gelap Sasuke beralih menatap obsidian ibunya yang tampak memohon. Kemudian berganti ke wajah kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan iba._

"_Jawab saja sesuai keinginanmu otouto." Ujar kakaknya._

_Sasuke menundukan wajahnya sebentar dan berkata pelan,_

"_Baiklah, aku mengikuti keinginan ayah."_

_Dan perkataan Sasuke membuat semua anggota Uchiha disana tersenyum puas. Kecuali Uchiha Obito dan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan iba._

"_Semoga kau kuat menjalaninya otouto." Bisik Itachi dengan pelan._

End of flashback.

Sasuke menatap sepasang burung merpati yang hinggap di kolam miliknya. Hatinya terasa sakit kala melihat hewan ciptaan Tuhan itu meminum air di kolam sana secara bersamaan. Mengepak 'kan sayap mereka dan terbang sebebas mungkin ke udara nan luas. Mengarungi luasnya angkasa dan menembus awan-awan putih ringan yang senantiasa menggantung di atas sana. Kapan? Kapan ia bisa merasa sebebas itu?

Dapat hidup tanpa beban dan bisa mengarungi dunia ini sesuai dengan keinginan di hati kecilnya. Yaitu, dapat melihat kembali gadis yang telah mengangkatnya dari jurang kesedihan. Mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya kembali bangkit. Merajut kembali asa yang telah terpendar dalam kegelapan. Dan mengembalikan senyum yang hampir hilang 2 tahun belakangan ini. Kapan? Kapan ia akan kembali lagi bertemu dengan malaikat penolongnya itu?

.

.

.

_**Barcelona Medical Centre, Barcelona, Spanyol.**_

Sakura kembali ke ruangannya setelah ditraktir es krim_ frozen yoghurt_ di Resto rumah sakit ini oleh Gaara. Ia melihat bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran di taman sebelah kamarnya.

"Sudah musim semi ya? Pasti di Jepang sedang tumbuh banyak sekali bunga sakura disana. Kapan ya aku bisa pulang? Aku bosan disini terus. Huft!" Sakura menghela nafas.

Ia kembali melihat hamparan bunga lily yang tampak indah dan segar. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali memetik bunga itu dan mencium aromanya yang sangat harum dan khas. Bunga kesukaan ia dan kakaknya saat mereka masih sama-sama di Jepang. Kakak merahnya yang sangat jahil sekaligus penyayang kepadanya.

"Saso-nii.. aku merindukanmu."

Sakura menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Seorang pria bersurai merah dan bermata hazel sedang meniup lilin berangka 14 tahun di atas kue cokelat yang sangat lezat. Wajahnya yang terlihat baby face itu tersenyum manis dan disebelahnya terdapat sosok gadis kecil merah muda yang ikut meniup lilin di atas kue itu.

"Nii-chan~"

Kringg!

"Moshi-moshi?" Sapa Sakura.

"Halo adik kecil." Sebuah suara bass terdengar menyambut sapaan Sakura. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya dan tidak akan mungkin salah jika ia menerka siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Saso-nii?"

"Hai, apa kabar adik nii-chan?"

"Kyaaa...nii-chan~ aku merindukanmu. K-kapan kau akan kemari? Rasanya jarak kita jauh sekali ne? Nii-chan di benua Amerika sedangkan aku di sini. A-aku, aku selalu teringat onii-chan." Ucap Sakura sedih.

Sorot mata Sasori menjadi sendu mendengarkan perkataan adiknya. ia terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menjawab perkataan Sakura.

"Onii-chan juga merindukanmu Saku-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah sehat? Kudengar dari Gaara terapimu tinggal 2 minggu lagi?"

"Iya, nii-chan. Setelah itu Seiro jii-san memperbolehkanku untuk melepas tongkat."

Sasori menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, nii-chan sedang mengurusi surat pindahan ke Konoha. Kau akan masuk di sekolah yang sama denganku 'kan Saku-chan?"

"Iya. Gaara-nii sudah mendaftarkanku ke Konoha Gakuen. Nii-chan sekarang dimana?"

"Aku masih di LA. Kau tahu? Ayah disini sibuk sekali. Jadi aku masih harus mengurusi beberapa hal. Mungkin minggu depan aku baru bisa terbang ke Tokyo." Jelas Sasori.

Sakura menangguk paham. Ia memakan potongan-potongan apel yang diberikan oleh Gaara sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Nii-chan, kabar Shion bagaimana?"

Sasori sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu. Tumben sekali Sakura menanyainya.

"Aku tidak tahu, soalnya aku 'kan tidak disana, Saku-chan. Seharusnya 'kan kau yang tahu. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?"

"Hehehe.. bisa saja Onii-chan tahu. Soalnya, Gaara-nii tampak gelisah belakangan ini. Mereka ada apa ya?"

"Entahlah. Kudengar beberapa hari lagi Shion akan ditunangkan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin itu yang membuat Gaara gelisah." Tebak Sasori.

"Ne? Jadi Shion menerima pertunangan itu? Lalu hubungannya dengan Gaara bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah, itu 'kan urusan mereka. Biar mereka selesaikan sendiri, Saku-chan."

"A-aa.. baiklah."

"Sudah ya. Aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Saku-chan harus banyak istirahat. Supaya cepat sembuh dan bertemu onii-chan. Nanti, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Sasori.

"Hahaha.. baiklah. Kalau begitu nanti akan kutagih janji onii-chan. Bye onii-chan. Nanti telepon lagi ya?"

"Hm.. selamat sore adik onii-chan yang cantik."

Klik.

Terlepon terputus. Sakura menatap sendu ke arah ponselnya dan bergumam lirih. "Saso-nii, aku kesepian."

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Dua hari kemudian.

_**Lexia Cafe, Barcelona, Spanyol.**_

"Jadi, kalian akan bertunangan satu minggu lagi?"

Shion menundukan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap sepasang jadhe kekasihnya. Ia tak mau merasa semakin bersalah dan terus dihantui penyesalan karena telah memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama 2 tahun ini.

Gaara mengangkat wajah Shion dan menatap gadis itu dengan lembut. Ia menyeka buliran air mata yang melunturkan wajah kekasihnya dan mengecup kepala Shion dengan sayang.

"Dengar, aku selalu mencintaimu. Pergilah, aku tak bisa menahanmu karena egoku. Jika pilihan orang tuamu adalah yang terbaik, maka aku akan melepaskanmu sepenuhnya. Aku selalu mencintaimu, hime."

"Gaara-kun? Ta-tapi.. a-aku masih mencintaimu." Shion menggenggam erat telapak tangan besar milik kekasihnya itu.

Gaara menutup matanya sejenak. Dalam hati, ia ingin sekali menculik gadis ini dan membawanya sejauh mungkin agar Shion tak lagi tertekan atas semua tuntutan keluarganya. Sebenarnya ia tak rela. Bahkan tidak akan pernah rela untuk melepaskan kekasihnya itu. Namun, dari awal pun hubungan mereka memang sudah ditentang oleh keluarga besar Haruno. Karena, bagaimana pun orang tua Shion masih memiliki kerabat jauh dengan ibu Gaara. Jadi, mereka masih dapat dikategorikan keluarga jauh.

Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dan berbisik pelan.

"Lupakan aku Shion. Walau hubungan ini tetap kita teruskan pun keluargamu tak akan pernah setuju. Lebih baik, kita akhiri saja. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. A-aku, aku selamu mencintaimu Shion.

Dan pelukan hangat pun menjadi penutup di kala senja perpisahan terakhir mereka.

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Satu minggu kemudian.

_**Crimson hotel, Barcelona, Spanyol**_

Crimson hotel merupakan hotel milik keluarga Uchiha yang berdiri megah di pusat kota Barcelona. Hari ini, beberapa media elektronik dan majalah-majalah sibuk memadati halaman depan Crimson Hotel. Hal ini karena mereka selaku wartawan tentu tak mau ketinggalan berita pertunangan antara Haruno Shion sang model remaja yang sedang naik-naik daunnya setelah membintangi iklan sepatu _Joe Shoes_ beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah produk sepatu dengan brand terkenal hingga mencangkup dunia internasional. Jadi, wajar saja jika karir Shion sebagai model pendatang baru langsung meledak di dunia hiburan.

Apalagi sekarang ia akan ditunangkan dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga terkaya di Eropa dengan beberapa perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang transportasi laut dan perhotelan. Jadi, wajar saja jika banyak media yang meliput peristiwa hari ini.

Sedangkan itu, di dalam hotel Shion sudah tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna ungu violet yang senada dengan warna matanya. Ia memperbaiki hiasan maskara di wajah cantiknya. Hingga sebuah suara baritone memanggilnya.

"Shion."

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke mengenakan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan balutan jas biru muda di dalamnya. Rambut ravennya disisir rapi dan dibentuk sesuai model rambut kesukaan Sasuke. Shion sedikit merona melihat calon tunangannya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin akan melanjutkan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

Wajah Shion tampak murung mendengarkannya. Sebenarnya, ia memang sudah memutuskan hubungannya dari Gaara. Namun, dalam hati kecilnya Shion juga sudah bisa menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Mengingat pemuda ini memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan Gaara, dan ditambah pula dengan kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini setelah ia putus dari Gaara.

Sasuke memang terlihat dingin dari luar, namun ia juga bisa menjadi hangat jika kita mengenalnya dari dekat. Beberapa hari belakangan ini pihak keluarga sengaja memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua agar memulai masa pendekatan. Walau sejujurnya hanya Shion saja yang menganggap hal itu masa pendekatan. Bagi Sasuke, beberapa hari belakangan ini adalah masa penyiksaan. Ia disuruh mengantar Shion kemana saja. Menemani gadis itu jalan-jalan seharian selama seminggu. Bahkan Sasuke juga pernah disuruh menginap di rumah Shion. Dan tentu saja ia melakukannya dengan setengah hati.

Shion mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata kelam itu. Dari sana ia mendapati pantulan bayangan dirinya sendiri dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku akan tetap menjalaninya. Bantu aku untuk mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Shion sendirian. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana bahannya dan bergumam pelan. "Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?".

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar hotel Sasuke tampak keributan antara duo Uchiha.

"Kau yakin akan bertunangan dengannya?"

Sasuke menatap mata onyx serupa dengannya dan tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan, aku tahu kau tertekan. Lagi pula, usiamu baru 15 tahun. Dan kau sudah mau bertunangan? Melangkahi anikimu yang tampan ini? Teganya kau."

Sasuke mendecih sebal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan kakaknya dan membuang muka.

"Kau kira aku bisa menolak?" ujarnya pelan. Ada nada sedih disana.

"Tentu saja bisa!"

Deg!

Duo Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Uchiha Obito, paman mereka sedang bersedekap di depan pintu.

"Aku adalah walimu saat mempertunangkan kalian. Kalau kau tak bisa, jangan dipaksa. Walau aku tahu ini adalah janji antara Haruno Dan dan Fugaku-sama, tetap saja kau bukan boneka, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap mata hitam pamannya tanda ia tak mengerti dengan perkataannya barusan. Obito melangkahkan kakinya dan menduduki dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan. Kau akan merasa kehilangan, merasa dunia tak adil padamu. Bahkan kau merasa bahwa semua orang di dunia ini menjadi kejam. Dengar Sasuke, hidup ini hanya sekali. Jadi manfaatkanlah waktumu sebaik mungkin untuk meraih apa yang kau cita-citakan. Biarlah harus menjadi egois sedikit, karena pada dasarnya semua manusia itu egois. Siapa yang hanya diam menerima takdir, dia akan mati dimakan oleh yang egois."

Perkataan Obito membuka mata hati Sasuke. Selama ini ia memang berlaku baik-baik saja dengan Shion. Menerima gadis itu apa adanya, menemaninya ke segala tempat, bahkan tak jarang ia mejadi sandaran bagi Shion saat gadis itu menangis. Lalu, pertanyaannya apakah ia mencintai gadis itu? Atau selama ini kebaikannya hanyalah sebatas rasa kasihan? Mengingat Shion selalu kesepian, dan terkadang ia memedam rasa sedihnya sendiri?

Setelah lama berfikir, Sasuke memutuskan. Obito benar, di dunia ini kita hanya hidup sekali. Jadi biarlah menjadi egois sedikit karena pada dasarnya mausia itu egois. Ia tak akan meneruskan apa yang tidak disukainya. Karena, dari awal ia menerima perjodohan ini hanya untuk menyenangkan hati ayahnya. Tapi, Fugaku sudah meninggal. Jadi, biarkanlah ia menentukan pilihan apa yang ia kehendaki.

Onyx Sasuke melirik Obito dan menangguk dengan mantap. Walau ia harus melukai Shion, yang mungkin mulai menyukainya. Namun, ia harus bisa meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih paman. Aku menyayangimu."

Obito memeluk Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku, Sasuke."

Itachi yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum bangga. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Aniki. Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini sekarang."

Dan setelah itu duo Uchiha meninggalkan Crimson Hotel. Meninggalkan suasana pesta yang menjadi kacau karena hilangnya sang mempelai pria. Obito tersenyum getir dan membuka sebuah foto kecil yang tersimpa rapi di dalam dompetnya.

"Kau lihat Rin? Setidaknya, aku tak membiarkan Sasuke merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku mencintaimu."

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Shion melepaskan gaun mewah miliknya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya dipermalukan disebuah pesta pertunangannya sendiri. Pasti, besok dirinya akan menjadi model utama di setiap majalah Barcelona. Menjadi gadis paling malang dalam sejarah, ditinggal pergi oleh mempelai tunangan pria. Huh... seperti drama saja. Seharusnya ia yang kabur, bukan Sasuke. Pergi seenak jidatnya, tanpa meninggalkan pesan dan mempermalukannya di depan wartawan. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai model. Karier cemerlang baru saja ia rintis satu tahun ini. Dan sekarang ia akan menjadi hot news, dengan berita utama "Shion, si model cantik ditinggal pergi oleh tunangannya malam tadi." Cih.. membayangkannya saja ia sudah ingi muntah.

Ia melepas high heels yang mengganggu langkahnya dan mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Sambil berusaha menghapus riasan wajahnya, ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Hiks... Sakura.. aku butuh bantuanmu!" pekiknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sakura yang berada diujung telepon pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"A-ano.. ada apa Shion?" Tanya Sakura dengan cemas.

"Sakura. Pe-pertunanganku batal. A-aku, aku dipermalukan di depan umum oleh Uchiha itu. A-aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Shion. Ia melirik Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tempat dia di rawat.

"Se-sebaiknya, kita bertemu besok saja. Disini ada Gaara."

"Ba-baiklah.. hiks.. a-aku tunggu di restoran rumah sakitmu jam 8. Kau harus berada disana sebelum Gaara datang menjengukmu besok."

"Iya. Shion, jaga dirimu ya. Aku tahu perasaanmu pasti tertekan."

Setelah itu Shion mematikan ponselnya. Ia memandang wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan dengan riasan wajah yang hancur. Matanya melirik foto Uchiha Sasuke dan ia tersenyum licik.

"Pengkhianatan, harus di balas dengan pengkhianatan Uchiha Sasuke!"

Shion menyeringai sebelum menjatuhkan foto Sasuke dari apartemen lantai 21.

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Sakura sudah menunggu di restoran rumah sakit sesuai perkataan Shion. Hari ini Gaara datang agak terlambat untuk menjenguknya. Ia memainkan jus alpukatnya sembari menunggu kedatangan sepupunya itu. Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis memakai gaun putih dan jaket berbulu berwarna ungu datang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sakura."

Shion memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis merah muda ini agak terkejut dan menoleh untuk melihat sepupunya yang mengagetkan itu.

"Shion." Ia bisa melihat mata Shion membengkak. Mungkin karena ia menangis semalaman.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Kau mau minum apa?"

Shion mengambil posisi dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku teh manis saja. Sakura, aku ingin langsung ke intinya saja." Ucap Shion.

Emerald Sakura memandang mata violet Shion yang terlihat memelas dihadapannya. Shion menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum berujar,

"Sakura, aku minta tolong balaskan rasa sakitku ini padanya. A-aku ingin, kau membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu dan setelah itu kau campakkan dia seperti dia mencampakkanku. A-aku mohon Sakura. Bantu aku untuk membalaskan dendam ini." Pinta Shion sembari bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya dan segera menyuruh Shion untuk berdiri sebelum semua orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku tak tahu si-siapa orangnya Shion. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membantumu sekarang." Ujar Sakura dengan bimbang. Ia bingung, haruskah ia membantu Shion untuk membalaskan perasaan dendam ini?

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya sekarang, Sakura. Tapi nanti, 1 tahun dari sekarang. A-aku butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan keadaanku dan karirku. A-aku akan mencari tahu dimana keberadaannya. Setelah itu, aku ingin kau membalaskan dendamku untuknya. Kau bersedia 'kan?" Lagi-lagi Shion memasang wajah memelas dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura bimbang, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia membantu Shion? Namun, pemuda itu sudah menyakiti saudara Sakura. Ia tak pernah melihat Shion serapuh ini. Mungkin Shion tak serapuh ini jika ditinggal Gaara. Akan tetapi, Shion sangat rapuh jika sesuatu terjadi pada karirnya. Termasuk seperti sekarang ini. Akibat kejadian kemarin, nama Shion menjadi bahan utama di media massa. Dan hal ini tentu mengancam keberadaannya sebagai model pedatang baru. Dan ia sangat rapuh jika sudah menyangkut masalah ini. Karena model adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Sakura melirik kakinya yang hampir sembuh. Seminggu lagi, ia akan kembali pulih dan bisa berjalan normal tanpa tongkat. Jika bukan karena Shion yang dulu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya di kecelakaan itu, tentu Sakura sudah mati di tempat. Ia memiliki hutang nyawa pada sepupunya ini. Maka dari itulah, mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk menebus segala kebaikan Shion. Ia akan menerima tawaran itu meski resikonya sangat besar. Sakura mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab permintaan sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah Shion, aku akan membantumu."

Dan hari itu pun telah terjadi permintaan pertama dari awal kisah baru Sakura.

"_Aku akan membalaskan dendammu. Sampai bertemu, Uchiha."_ Gumam Sakura.

**~TBC~**

* * *

A/N:

_**Hai..**_

_**Sebenarnya ini adalah remake dari ff-ku yg sebelumnya berjudul "9 REQUESTS" apa ada yang pernah baca? #ditabok.**_

_**Well, 9 requests sudah aku hapus sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Jadi, maaf ya untuk readers yg sudah mengikutinya dari awal. Padahal waktu itu hampir end. Tapi aku punya alasan pribadi untuk menghapusnya, dan gak bisa aku jelasin disini.**_

_**Kalau di 9 requests, ceritanya ada incest antara Saso Saku ya? Tapi kalau disini gak ada. Mungkin, Saso agak siscomplex aja. Dan disini konfliknya pun gak seribet di 9 requests.**_

_**Jadi, ff ini lebih memfokuskan pada balas dendam Shion dan dibalaskan oleh Sakura atas perbuatan Sasuke pada sepupunya. Latar belakangnya mereka ada di barcelona. Namun, chap depan di jepang. Karena Sakura bakalan balik kesana setelah masa terapinya di barcelona sudah selesai #spoiler.**_

_**Ehm.. dan Sasori juga balik ke jepang. Jadi... mereka semua berkumpul, ex : Shion. Shion tetap di barcelona.**_

_**Udah ahh.. kebanyakan ngasih tau spoilernya. **_

_**Dan gimana dg remake-an ini? Semoga lebih baik dari yg sebelumnya ya.**_

_**Kalau mau tanya2, silahkan di review.**_

_**Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
